


【佐鸣】《如果，在雪野的国境线，你遇到他》

by bitterriver



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterriver/pseuds/bitterriver
Summary: 在铁之国国境线，五影会谈以后，只是一个故事。听过就忘了吧。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	【佐鸣】《如果，在雪野的国境线，你遇到他》

《如果，在雪夜的国境线，你遇到他》

我们在铁之国的边境碰到他，他独自跪倒在雪地里。一只黑鸦指引我们找到这个将死之人。他的袍子像雪一样白，身体颤抖，好似年轻的祭品。  
铁之国的冬天永远残酷而漫长，是而战争之到来，没有使一切更为肃穆。那时恰逢五大国会谈落幕，第四次大战惊雷一样落下来。消息传来前，我们在山外运送一批新的刀具；如今回到家乡，世事今非昔比：战争到底还是来了，大火烧到了这个中立的白色国度。  
我们看到这个外族人跪在雪地里，风雪中依稀辨认出了他头上的护额——一个忍者，与我们殊途之人。  
谁也不知道忍者为什么还留在武士的国度里。我们说，你来这里做什么？战争早已来临，快回到你的属地去。  
他没有回应。沉默如同雪野一般空旷无声。  
我们在林中安营歇脚，他仍然滞留在雪地里。他永远停在了那个时间。

对于中立国而言，战争曾是遥远的造物。我们没有敌人，因而也没有朋友。多年前我们尚能信仰国家，信仰大名，信仰武士持刀的意义，信仰连年累月的雪把仇恨阻隔在了国境线外。但是没有人能够逃过一劫。  
我们昨夜去邻国贩卖最好的锻刀，一手交付商品，一手换来钱币；今日醒来就发现他们成了我们的敌人，为叛忍采集金属的武器。  
我们，我们武士，至今不能忍受在黑暗中游走，更无法忍受背叛的滋味。人当死义，死节，死国，用刀剖开自己，让忠诚的血流在雪上，自证二者纯粹的洁白与鲜红。倘若有同伴背叛，便代而手刃，在一切疯癫之前保全那高贵的文明。  
武士同忍者，说到底是两种人。  
我们还是回到雪地里，想把他带回来。否则他会冻死。雪地里他的眼睛蓝得像一只兽。

年轻之人永远是天真的。我们给他烧酒，给他食物，在明亮的火边他恢复了过来，也不再颤抖。白雪的袍子覆盖着他年轻的身体，护额之上铭刻着他现今的归宿。  
我们惊讶于他对于战争的消息一无所知，他却说他的记忆与时间停在了那个永恒的节点。  
后半夜风雪渐停，月从流转的云层中漏出清光。  
聊起那个只身闯入会场的叛忍，他原本蜷缩在角落，却忽然像是受惊一般，从角落里爬起来。他听着，泪水夺眶而出。  
疯了，你疯了。我们说他。  
我们谈，听说那叛忍曾是某个大族的末裔，他留下复仇的天照之火，至今还在铁之国的某处燃烧，他甚至杀死了木叶村的影。一个疯魔之人，一个没有念想之人，为了一族复仇点燃了战争的火，将带来更多伤痛。  
如若我们是木叶的忍者，是他的朋友，早已切开他的腹部，割下他的头颅。  
没有办法，人人都知道“人类的历史就是战争史”。你大可以说这残忍。但武士的使命是“为和平尽忠”，以暴制暴也可以抵达最终的和平，否则锻刀也就失去了意义。

他却说——你所说的“和平”，究竟是什么意思？

他说，用暴力终结暴力，用仇恨替代仇恨，终究无法制止一切。战争年年回来，更多人等不到春天就会死去。  
我们笑了，说他是最天真的忍者，是永远的小孩子。  
可他反问我们，中立之国怎么有资格评价这一切？  
我们漠不关心，我们置身事外太久了，早已忘了很多东西。广袤的大地上尚有更多人陷于苦难之中，那些失语者，那些正义未及伸张的人们，那些本该拥有幸福却不得不挥别幸福的人们，他们的声音永远为缧绁所缚，被扼住喉头，成为历史的哑巴。  
不，我们其实早已忘了他到底是怎样说的，他的语言要质朴简单的多。

他冲出温暖的帐篷，来到寒气四溢的雪野。月光在雪地上留下淡蓝色的树影。  
他对着空无一人的旷野，独自哭泣起来。他又跪了下来，拿尊严和勇气去交换想要的东西，对着看不见的人，看不见的事，或是看不见的命运，祈求换来得不到的愿望。其实他自己也知道，一切早已不可能。  
那个时候，我们没有人参加过战争，并不能理解他说了什么。他哭，他疼，他痛苦地喘息，他的挚友被仇恨吞没了意志，挚友的苦痛则被淹没在了时代里——这是战争造就的东西，亦造就了新的战争。  
集体的胜利永远无法抹平个体的伤痛。一些手臂会说，请举起我，一些声音则说，渴望被听到。你在雪里问，和平的路到底在哪里呢？当我们笑的时候，应容许一些人哭——不，不是“容许”，是当理解，当相通。当一个领袖说一切为了人民，我们当去辨别，毕竟人民首先是人，其次才是人民。他们说的却常常不包括所有人。  
可偏偏世界不容许人们理解彼此，不容许人们先去关心个体，甚至有时我们自己也忘了，我们都是人。残酷像刀刃和苦无的锋。  
他难过极了。那时候，我们没有人去安慰他。人与人之间，早已因为经年累月的分化筑起了巨大的高墙。  
他哭到喘不过气，说不出话来，撕心裂肺，彻彻底底，好似雪又下了起来，并不落在远处苍茫的山上，而是落在他自己翕动的两片翅膀一样的肺、年轻的气管以及鲜红的心脏之上。看吧，这场雪，或是未来的某场雪，迟早会教会他过度呼吸的痛苦。  
他的护额松脱了，从金色的头发上滑落下来，轻轻掉落在雪地上。金属面被雪散射的光照耀着，他拿着它——这本是他自己的所有之物，却让他想起了什么。

后来他就消失了，寒冷的风一吹来就消散了。是而我们意识到他的存在是忍者的禁术，是一个残留的影分身，承载着无人知晓的执念与故事。只是我们至今不明白为何他要在铁之国的边境逗留，伤痕累累，疲弱不堪。  
那个雪夜他消失前，他始终把完好无损的护额拿在手上，身体蜷缩成一团，手指抚摸着护额上属于木叶的符号，仿佛上面有一道不存在的刻痕——如同横穿一切的伤口，终结一切的峡谷。  
黑鸦飞走了，终究没有来啄食他。他的袍子像雪一样白，好似年轻的祭品：献给战争与和平，献给生者与死者，献给了这雪境的一切。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 他遗落了一片影分身。


End file.
